The Patient
by dualities
Summary: Why did he speak to me? Blaine Anderson is attending school at Dalton Mental Studies Academy where he meets his patient. One Kurt Hummel. Will he be able to get Kurt to open up to him? First FanFic!Constructive criticism is much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyo all you people out there who have nothing better to do than read my crappy fan fiction, this happens to be my very first fan fiction EVER! So I apologize if it's kinda bad. Constructive criticism is appreciated except for if you're harping on me because this is a Slash story.**

**Rating: T+ for language & flashbacks**

**Warnings: Contains mental and emotional disorders I apologize if it triggers anyone.**

**Spoilers: none that I can think of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee though that would be freaking' awesome.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine"<p>

"Uhhhhh."

"Get up, Blaine"

"Go way. Wanna sleep"

"Blaine Everett Anderson, I swear to god if you don't get up right now than I will publish the video of you singing "Peacock" on YouTube."

My eyes shot open and I turned towards the annoying voice that belonged to my roommate and best friend, Wesley Montgomery, wondering how the hell he caught me doing that. Don't get me wrong I love Katy Perry and her music but some things are better left private. Oh well, at least he didn't find my frankenfurter costume.

I rolled to face my clock. It was 7:30 AM. "Shit!" I yelled "I'm late shit why didn't you wake me up Wes?"

"That's what I've been trying to do for the last ten minutes dude. I got your case file for you, and a bagel. Now get your ass in gear and go meet your patient."

"Alright already", I grumbled pulling on my standard issue Dalton Mental uniform. "Can you read me my case file?"

"Alright, it says here that your patients name is Kurt E. Hummel, age 17, he suffers from severe depression. It says here that he was admitted after his stepmother and father died in a brutal car accident and his stepbrother has been admitted here as well."

"Great", I muttered "Guess I'll go then". I made my way down to room 345 and knocked quietly. I heard a tentative "come in".

"Hello, Kurt my name is Blaine and I will be your new nurse and psychologist for a f-", I stuttered as I looked up and saw Kurt's face for the first time, "for a few weeks." He nodded and went back to staring out of the window at the rain. I took in his striking profile. His skin was porcelain colored and almost see-through. He seemed small and shrunken in appearance his bones poking through his skin.

"What are you staring at?" a soft voice whispered, I zoned back in and realized it was Kurt speaking. I hadn't even seen his lips move, "What are you staring at?" he repeated voice rising, he was borderline yelling now.

"N-nothing", I stammered

"Really, you're looking at me like I'm some freak! Haven't you ever seen a gay boy before?"

"I see one every time I look in the mirror. Please forgive me for staring it's just I've never seen anyone that looks like you." I said

"Should I take that as a compliment?" His voice back to a sweet, angelic whisper. I could listen to it all day. Wait what? Where did that come from? I only met the guy like 15 minutes ago and already I want to spend more time with him. He was a patient! My patient and I couldn't let our relationship progress as anymore then friends. Wait now I was calling it a relationship? Cheesus I needed to snap out of it.

Kurt looked on unaware of the internal battle of my morals. He turned back to the window and resumed watching the rain fall outside. Right then the orderly, my other best friend David Thompson, wheeled in to bring Kurt his morning meds. On his way out he whispered "Good luck getting any words out of him. I've been here a month longer than you and he has yet to say a word to me."

Huh, if he hasn't spoken to David then why did he speak to me? I shook away this train of thought and focused on my first psychiatry session with Kurt. "Kurt can you come sit on your bed please?" I asked closing the door. As soon as he had gotten himself settled I sat in the chair next to him and steepled my fingers.

"Don't stare to hard; I might get the wrong idea." Kurt whispered. I flushed red. "Not at all. When you said 'get the wrong idea' were you implying that you had before?"

Kurt blushed an almost edible shade of pink before whispering "Once, with my step-brother Finn."

"Really? Well this will make an intriguing addition to the Dalton gossip mill. Do tell." I said turning sideways in my chair. Kurt _almost_ smiled at me the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Well if you're so keen to know then I simply must tell you!" He said giggling slightly, it sounded like pure music. "I had an enormous crush on Finn before our parents got together. He was always helping me you know? I got bullied a lot at my old school but that's another story, and he didn't exactly stop it either nor did he contribute to it he just let me take off my designer McQueen jacket before the other jocks tossed me in the dumpster."

"That's awful Kurt really." He shrugged and continued

"You get used to it. Anyway I thought that he liked me so in an effort to make him realize that he did, I went to back-to-school night with my father to make sure he didn't eat anything bad. Finn's mother was easily recognizable (they both had the same bad fashion sense) I walked up to her pulling my dad with me, I introduced them and they started dating a few days later."

"So what made you stop having a crush on Finn?" I asked genuinely curious

"Well a few months in Finn and Carole moved in with us and Finn and I had to share a room. He kind of sort of freaked out on me."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me that he knew about how I felt about him and that he would never feel the same way I did. Then he indirectly called me a Fag and my dad kicked him out. I had always known this deep down but I didn't want to be alone." He finished looking down at his hands his shoulders shaking with repressed sobs.

"Oh Kurt." I whispered wrapping my arms around him and holding him as he cried himself out.

As I held him one thought came back to my mind. Kurt didn't speak to people. So why did he speak to me?

"Kurt?" "Hmm?"

"I was told that you didn't really talk to people. So why did you talk to me?"

"You seemed like you were worth talking to.", he said like it was the most obviouus thing in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, like? Hate? Want to gouge out your eyes?Help me improve! Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey all thank you to all that reviewed, favorite, and alerted. So some of you said that chapter 2 was the same as chapter 1. I had a little slip up in chapter editing and accidentally re-loaded chapter 1 so I apologize for that. Anyway so in this chapter Finn makes his story debut. Remember when I said that Finn was at Dalton too? Well this is where you find out why. BTW other characters on the show will be making appearances in this story as either other students or other patients. So enough of me yakking on with the story! P.S. there's a little smut at the beginning but I don't know if there's gonna be more cuz I don't really know how to write it but I'll try my best to write this one little scene. XD**

As I stood in the shower later that night I thought about Kurt. The way I had held him as he cried on my shoulder. The way he had looked at me as I left his room, his big glasz eyes pleading with me not to leave.

His eyes.

The very image of them made me almost painfully hard. I imagined Kurt looking up at me with his mouth stretched around my cock as he went down on me. As I came I felt almost ashamed.

I wasn't supposed to think of him like that. "So have an interesting shower?" Wes quipped as I came out of the bathroom we shared. I froze eyes wide. No way in the deepest depth's of hell did he hear that?

"Erm it was fine, fine nothing to worry about. It went as any normal shower should, perfectly fine." I said my voice squeaking slightly. Wes just looked at me with a knowing smirk. "So how was your first day with your patient?"

"It was strange. You know your patient Kurt has a brother? Well it turns out that he's my patient. He has PTSD and is now wheelchair bound. Good thing to. Even sitting he's taller than I am, dude I saw his height measurement on his file it said that standing he's 6'7".", my eyes nearly popped out of my head! This guy sounded enormous, more than a foot taller than me.

"Someone talking about me?" a deep, cheerful voice asked. Wes and I whirled around towards the direction the voice was coming from and we saw a tall teen in a wheelchair grinning at us with what looked like Wes's blazer draped across his lap. Finn Hudson had pale skin like his brother but it was several shades darker, his dark hair was cut close to his skull to make room for a myriad of stitches that crossed his forehead. In short he looked liked a handicapped frankenteen. "Wes, you left your blazer in my room. I would have returned it earlier but I was hungry. Is that ok?" he asked, a dopey smile upon his scarred face.

"Sure buddy, that's ok. This is my roommate Blaine Anderson, his patient happens to be your stepbrother Kurt."

"Wow that's pretty cool. Good luck getting him to open up though."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, "doesn't talk to other people?"

"Not lately, no. His Dad was the only person he ever opened up all the way to. Since he and Mum died he hasn't exactly spoken."

"He's spoken to me." I said quietly "In fact, he told me that he used to have a crush on you when he was younger. And, he told me what went down in his basement."

Finn blanched, Wes looked confused. "Tell you later" I said."Really? He spoke to you? That's fucking amazing!" Finn exclaimed, "Have you tried getting him to sing yet? At our old school we were in the Glee Club. I was the male lead. Kurt was a countertenor."

Wes's jaw dropped as did mine. A countertenor? I have never had the good fortune to come across one let alone sing with one. "How do you propose I get him to sing for me? He barely speaks above a whisper."

"That's the trick see? Bring in a piano or guitar, playing it or hum a tune or whatever and if he knows it he might start humming along or, if you're lucky, he'll sing. Try a Broadway song, those are his favorites."

"Alright. When should I do this?"

"Tomorrow night." Wes chimed in "Saturdays we can spend the night with our patient if we wish to observe their nocturnal habits."

"Wesley Montgomery. If you weren't straight I would kiss you right now." I said with reverence.

"Well I'm just tickled pink that you are in awe of me enough to do that. But if I were in a gay relationship, my heart would belong to David." Wes said blushing a bit "Besides I was going to spend Saturday night with Finn anyway. He has an impressive amount of video games!" Finn grinned then looked confused. "So wait, are you gay?" he asked confusion imminent on his face.

"I'm gay as a rainbow thank you very much. What prompted the sudden inquiry though?"

"I just figured out why Kurt talked to you. He likes you. Kurt won't really open up to anyone unless he likes them. Platonic like or not he likes you.", Finn concluded a smile on his face. So he likes me does he? Well screw my morals. I decided that I am going to figure out the cryptic little rubiks cube that was Kurt Hummel.

"Alright so what am I going to do tomorrow night?" , I asked.

"Well you have a guitar and a pretty good collection of musical movies. Just bring some ice cream and a set of pajamas and your good to go.

Operation Blackbird is ago!

**A/N: Well that was chapter two. If you guys want me to keep updating then you're gonna have to give me incentive to do so. Oooh what will Blaine do to get Kurt to sing? Song requests are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all you people out in fan fiction land! I, dualities am here to bring you chapter 3 of the fabulous story known as "The Patient"! A special thank you to PatriciaSage for her amazing review, you rock! Songs for this chapter are 'Drumming Song' by Florence+ the Machine and 'Those Distant Bells' by Snow Patrol. Defying Gravity will make its appearance later in the story, so don't be mad at me because it's not in this chapter. P.S. did I make Finn a little too ooc? Enough of me yammering! On with the show! Bold print=Blaine singing,**_Italics=Kurt singing, __**Bold Italics= Both**_

* * *

><p>It was all planned out. I would go to Kurt's room during our morning session and tell him about the opportunities available to him for that night.<p>

"Kurt?" I asked tentatively, "Um, on Saturday and Sunday nights the students here at Dalton are allowed to spend the night with their patients. D'you think that I could spend Saturday and Sunday with you?"

Kurt looked pensive as he thought about what to say, "When you say 'spend the night'," he began cautiously, "do you mean...?"

"What? No!" I said too quickly, "it's so that we can observe the sleeping habits of the patients. You know see if you have recurring nightmares and stuff."

"Okay." he whispered, "I look forward to spending the weekend with you in as a platonic way as possible." He said this with an almost smile. OM freakin' G I made Kurt almost smile! Score one for me!

"Alright I'll go get some of my stuff and bring it back here after lunch." I said grinning and moving towards the door," Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I look forward to spending a completely platonic weekend with you too."

* * *

><p>A few hours later at around three, I returned to Kurt's room guitar case and overnight bag containing clothes and some of my favorite musical movies in hand. When I walked into his room I saw no one there. I thought maybe he had gone to get something to eat but then I heard water running. He must be taking a shower.<p>

I was about to turn to make my bed atop Kurt's couch (his room was so much nicer than mine) when I heard something else. It started out soft and low but got progressively louder as it went on. I pressed my ear to the bathroom door and realized that it was Kurt. Singing.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you're around_

_I swear that you could hear it_

_It makes such an all mighty sound._

_There's a drumming noise inside my head that throws me to the ground_

_I swear that you should hear it_

_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than Hell!_

_I ran to a tower where the church bells chime_

_I hoped that they would clear my mind_

_They left a ringing in my ear_

_But that drum's still beating loud and clear_

_Louder than sirens_

_Louder than bells_

_Sweeter than heaven_

_And hotter than hell!_

I was so mesmerized by the pure, angelic quality of Kurt's voice that I didn't realize that the water turned off. Suddenly I pitched sideways as the door I had been leaning against opened inward. Two hands stopped me from falling on my face. I looked up and saw Kurt, his beautiful face expressionless. It was only then that I realized what Kurt was wearing. Nothing but a fluffy pink towel covered his wet, naked lower half.

"I err, didn't mean to startle you" I stuttered my face flushing as he set me on my feet.

"You didn't startle me." he whispered and I noticed that his eyes had darkened a fraction," would you let go of me now? There's kinda a draft in here and I would like to put on some pants."

I moved away from him and resumed making my bed. When I turned around Kurt was already dressed for bed in a loose-fitting t-shirt and sweats even though it was only about 3:30 in the afternoon. "So," I said trying to break the awkward silence between us "what movie d'you want to watch first?" He ruffled around in my bag for a bit before pulling out West Side Story. I grinned at him and popped it in the DVD player and sat down on the couch patting the seat beside me. He opted for the other side of the couch and I frowned. He had been so close to me yesterday. With his face buried in the crook of my neck, his tears leaving salty tracks on my skin. But what had changed since then?

Had I been to forward with him? I am told that I do that sometimes, by Wes and David of all people.

It was easy to get into the movie. As 'Tonight Tonight' started playing, I sang along with Tony on screen. I turned slightly to see Kurt about a foot closer to me than when the movie started, staring at me with the oddest expression on his face. It was almost tender-looking, like he was looking at a newborn. He caught me watching him watching me and started to move away, looking guilty like he was a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar. It was hella cute. I reached my hand out and caught his wrist pulling him to my chest and wrapping my other arm around his waist.

I felt his breathing hitch slightly at the contact and I willed mine not to do the same. He took a minute to settle and I ended up with Kurt's head on my chest and his arms around my neck. I ran my hands through his hair without thinking about it hearing him purr in response.

* * *

><p>When we got to Tony's death scene, I being the big softie that I am, teared up. I looked down at Kurt to gauge his reaction and was surprised to see silent tears rolling down his face I reached down to cup his face, wiping away his tears with my thumb. The movie ended then suddenly the lights went out.<p>

"Ah shit!" I said pushing Kurt off of me, running to the door and looking out at the hallway, "It looks like the powers out for the whole building too. Glad I brought candles." I started to rummage around in my bag and brought out enough candles to give a pyromaniac a wet dream. "What?", I said defensively seeing as Kurt was giving me a weird look, " I thought something like this might happen seeing as we have a mini hurricane barreling at our windows.", I gestured towards the rain-darkened sky outside.

"I didn't say anything.", Kurt whispered, wincing slightly and holding his hands in front of his chest as if he thought I would hurt him. I said nothing and continued lighting the candles. When I finished I grabbed my guitar and sat back on the couch while Kurt moved to sit on his bed, watching me intently. I took a deep breath and started to play.

**The car crunches gravel and the wind licks at you**

**This dark spell you're under has you dumbstruck by the gate**

**It hurts every muscle just to walk back to the house**

**Now this home that you both made, it looks haunted from the yard**

Kurt joined in on the chorus, softly at first but growing steadily louder.

_**You can hear those distant bells and you know they'll never leave**_

_**It's like your church is crying out, like the wolf calls to her young**_

I started to sing the second verse but Kurt sang over me. I settled for just strumming along, watching something beautiful unfold before my eyes.

_And the dark never enters but it also never leaves_

_And the spark that he gave you is just an ember all but out_

_If he'd one eye on the exit, oh you never would have known_

_Till he drove off in the darkness like some slowly fading song_

_**You can hear those distant bells and you know they'll never leave**_

_**It's like your church is crying out, like the wolf calls to her young**_

_**You can hear those distant bells and you know they'll never leave**_

_**It's like your church is crying out, like the wolf calls to her young**_

I played the ending notes and a silence fell over the two of us. I grinned at Kurt and he smiled. _Smiled!_

"Well that was awesome! I didn't know you that you knew who Snow Patrol was." I said.

"This orderly, I think his name was Rory, came in to give me my meds one day and he was humming that song. I didn't know who sang it. I've never heard of Snow Patrol though." Kurt whispered then the lights came back on. It was timely though, maybe Wes and Finn had something to do with it.

"I shall have to teach you all that I know then." I grinned devilishly at him, "Want anything to eat? I could probably cook us up a meal of dry cereal." He nodded and I walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay that wasn't the best ending to a chapter. I'll admit that. So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Oh, and Snow Patrol is a band from Ireland which explains why Rory was humming one of their songs seeing as he is from Ireland. In the chorus of 'Those Distant Bells' there is a kickass harmony which is why I used the song, you guys should really check it out on iTunes. Reviews make Kurt sing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everybody! It's time for a brief Finn/Wes interlude. Have any of you wondered why the lights went out and came back on when they did? Oh, and a few more beloved characters make appearances as well. POV is third person but focuses on Wes in this chapter.**

"Wes? I have to pee", Finn Hud-Mel announced out of the blue Saturday afternoon. Wes sighed in exasperation, "Well what do you want me to do about it?" he said laying down his game controller and standing up.

"Wheel me down to the bathroom at the end of the hall. I want to check on Kurt, see how he's doing." Finn said doing the same. Wes wheeled him out of his room and down the hallway towards Kurt's room. Wes stopped outside of it and poked his head in. What he saw shocked him. He quickly whipped out his phone and snapped a picture. He wheeled Finn the rest of the way to the bathrooms.

"Hey dude, I wanted to check on my brother. Wheel me back now!" Finn demanded. "I'm afraid I can't do that buddy", Wes said, "We cannot interrupt history in the making."

"They aren't fucking are they? Because if they are I am going to kill that Blaine guy for de-flowering my innocent little baby-brother and I…. Wait, why are you laughing?" Finn stopped mid-rant to see Wes up against a wall, bent double with laughter.

"They aren't banging, they're, dare I say it, CUDDLING!" Wes yelled dramatically between chuckles showing Finn the picture of Kurt and Blaine that he had snapped. "Eep! They're so adorable I just want to hug them!" he said, squealing like a little girl.

"Wes we have to get them together." Finn said, an odd expression on his face, "D'you have any ideas on how to do it?"

"You went from 'I'm going to kill him' to 'I want them to be together'? Should I add severe mood swings to your psychological rap sheet?" Wes asked confused but Finn had already started to wheel himself towards the elevators. "Hey wait! What are you going to do to get them together?"

"I'm gonna shut down all the lights in the building. I know for a fact that Blaine took a bunch of candles with him. And Kurt's all about romance and chick stuff. If Blaine was telling the truth about Kurt speaking to him, then for sure Kurt likes him a lot. I just hope that Blaine feels the same." Finn said soberly. Wes pushed the button and took them to the basement.

When they got to the basement they heard some weird sounds. Wes turned on the mini-flashlight he kept with him at all times on and shone it around. What it landed on shocked him. Standing there, one of them pushed up against a wall were two girls making out feverishly. "Santana? Brittany? What the hell are you guys doing here?" Finn asked seeming like he knew the two girls who promptly broke apart when they realized they weren't alone anymore.

"Oh, fetus face, it's just you. You know we were begging to wonder where you and porcelain had gone to. Now if that statement penetrated your thick skull answer me this: what happened to you guys? Kurt won't answer any of Quinn's or Mercedes' calls and Britt misses her dolphin." Santana said looking genuinely concerned and Brittany nodded.

"Did Kurt go off to have dolphin babies?"Brittany asked her voice reminding Wes of Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter.

"No honey, Kurt did not go away to have dolphin babies." Finn said looking at the dippy blonde fondly and starting to wheel towards the breakers, "As to how we got here that's a long story which I will be happy to tell as soon as we shut off all the lights and get the hell out of this dark and creepy basement. By the way what are you guys doing at a mental institute?"

"Anger issues and we don't know what is up with Britt but, I think that she's perfect." Santana said walking beside Finn and Wes, Brittany following and holding Santana's hand, "What about you Asian#3? Why are you here?"

"My name is Wes, and I am Finns psychologist" Wes answered shortly, "The only reason I'm down here is because I need to know why Finn wants his brother and my best friend to get together. Finn care to explain?"

"I just want Kurt to be happy and Blaine is the only one that he's talked to in almost three months." Finn said in a rush. They had reached the breaker, Wes popped it open and flipped the switch marked 'lights'. They heard screaming. "That's Jesse. You know, for such a sociopath he has quite an irrational fear of the dark. Says it reminds him of 'nude erections' or something like that." When Wes said this, the three beside him burst into laughter, "Oh you guys are all so immature!"

"N-no Wes I think that he meant 'New Directions' not 'nude erections'" Finn gasped out as Wes began to wheel him back to the elevators. "Who are the New Directions?"

"Oh no. You did not just say that!" Santana exclaimed, "Britt, Finnessa we have got to teach private school boy here a lesson. New Directions represent!"

"I'm scared." Wes said

**30 minutes and a gallon of Pepsi later…**

"Wow. I didn't know that you guys could sing like that." Wes was sitting in Finns room a laptop open on the desk in front of him, watching a performance of 'Valerie' on YouTube by the New Directions which happened to have encompassed Finn, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany at one time. Behind him Santana and Finn high-fived.

Blaine walked in saying "Wes do you and Finn have any…", he stopped when he saw the girls curled around each other in an armchair, "cereal?" he finished weakly. "Wes who are they" he said gesturing to them.

"Blaine, these are Santana and Brittany. We found them making out in the basement and they're old friends of Finn and Kurt's." Wes said handing him a box of cereal.

"Why were you in the basement? Wait did you guys cause the blackout?" Wes and Finn looked at each other guiltily but were taken aback when Blaine rushed over and bear-hugged both of them. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"I take it Operation Blackbird was a success then?" Wes asked and Blaine nodded, "Are you a dolphin?" Brittney asked twirling a lock of blonde hair around her finger. "Yes sweetie, Blaine is a dolphin."

"Okay. Are you and Kurt going to make dolphin babies?" she asked, "They better not" Finn grumbled under his breath. Blaine looked bewildered and took that as his cue to leave. "Ooh I know the perfect video to send Blaine of Kurt." Brittney said "Single Ladies?" Finn asked "Yeah" Brittney replied

"Wanky"

**A/N: I love writing Brittana! They're so cute! What do you think Blaine's reaction to the Single Ladies video is gonna be? Reviews make fluff ensue! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok I have been reminded to explain what got Furt sent to Dalton in the first place. Some of the back-story is in this chapter but the rest is in later chapters so it's gonna get pretty angsty. This chapter begins with fluff, a flashback, and some Klainey cuteness.**

* * *

><p>I woke up when a beam of sunlight hit me square in the eye. I tried to roll away from it but was stopped by the presence of an arm around my waist. I opened my eyes all the way and was met with the beautiful sight of Kurt, asleep, next to me, in his bed. Wait a second. I was in bed with Kurt! Holy crap, Finn's gonna kill me! Just as I was pondering what Finn would do to me Kurt opened his eyes, and yawned. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen. He blinked, saw me and his pupils blew wide with shock.<p>

"Blaine? What are you doing in bed with me? We didn't ...you know, do it did we?" he said blushing furiously.

"No hon. nothing like that happened." I said gently, "You had nightmare"

_Flashback_

* * *

><p>A loud scream tore me from my sleep. I jumped off of the couch and looked to where Kurt was writhing in apparent agony clearly having a nightmare.<p>

"Kurt!" I yelled," Kurt! Wake up!"

"Dad no! Don't leave me Dad! Please stay with me, I need you please stay awake. Don't close your eyes Dad please!" Kurt screamed grabbing onto my arm and shaking me violently.

"Kurt please wake up! Come back Kurt I'm begging you!" I said jostling him, waking him in the process.

"Please don't leave me." Kurt whispered holding on to me for dear life.

"Shh, it's okay I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." I said stroking his hair. This seemed to calm him down."What was the dream about?"

"It-it was about the accident." Kurt whispered.

"Tell me about it." I said burying my face in his hair.

"The day started out so well." Kurt said shuddering at the memory, "I had convinced my Dad and Finn to take Carole and me to a matinee showing of 'The Sound of Music'. As we were driving there, some guy ran a red light and crashed into my car. It was a head-on hit and it flipped the car over." he paused and took a deep breath," It was like a roller coaster loop-de-loop that never ended. When the car finally stopped, Carole was dead and Finn was saying 'My legs won't work. Mom, why don't my legs work? Mom? Are you sleeping? Kurt, why won't Mom wake up? Kurt, why is there ketchup on your forehead?'

"It turns out that a piece of flying debris, metal or whatever, had pierced Carole through the chin.", I flinched at his description but he took no notice and continued. "Finn had a mild concussion and lost the use of his right leg and most of his left, he can still move his hip a bit but it's hard for him. My Dad," here he hiccupped, "My Dad had a big piece of windshield sticking out of his forehead. When the ambulance came he was fighting to keep his eyes open. He knew the end was near. I was kneeling next to him, blood coming off my forehead; he pulled me down so he could see my face. He whispered 'I love you Kurt.' And he died. Just closed his eyes and died. I sat there holding him crying and screaming his name until the ME's came and took me away but I was too weak to do anything. I passed out and woke up in the hospital a few hours later. A doctor came in and told me that my parents were dead but that Finn and I survived. I didn't care. I just wanted my Dad back." He finished tears rolling down his face, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

_Flashback ends_

* * *

><p>"I- I thought that was a dream." The now fully awake Kurt whispered mortified.<p>

"It wasn't." I said gently, "You really loved your Dad didn't you? Can you tell me about him please?"

Kurt smiled a little but it faded, "He was…amazing. He was the most wonderful father a person could ask for. When I came out, he just hugged me and said that he already knew that I was gay." He chuckled fondly at the memory, "He said that he'd known since I was three when I all that I wanted for my birthday was a pair of sensible heels."

"He sounds like he was a wonderful man Kurt" I said wishing my own father had been more like Burt Hummel, "What did you come away from the accident with? I mean you talked about the injuries Finn had and you said that blood was coming off of your forehead, so what happened to you?"

Kurt said nothing but sat up and got out of bed. He turned around and started to pull his shirt off of his shoulders. I expected to just see the immaculate skin of his back but was unpleasantly surprised. Stretching grotesquely across his back atop numerous others was a thick, shiny pink scar obviously from the accident but that wasn't what drew my eye. It was the other scars that seemed so much worse even if they were smaller in comparison. His back was covered with numerous scars some seemed to have been put there deliberately, spelling words like 'fag', 'homo', and 'cocksucker'. Others looked like they were in the shape of the ridges on lockers as if he'd been repeatedly thrown against them. One looked like a tramp stamp that had been branded into him in the shape of a penis.

"Kurt", I whispered reaching my hands out to run them over his scars and pulling him so he sat on the bed in front of me. "Kurt who did this to you?"

He wrapped his arms around his knees and mumbled something about "bullies at my old school" and started rocking back and forth. I cradled him to my chest and ran my hands over his bare arms. He shivered and snuggled in deeper. I pressed a chaste kiss to his shoulder and I heard his breath hitch. He turned to look at me, some deep sort of emotion in his gorgeous eyes. Without thinking I bent my head slightly and started to lean in.

"Hey guys what's up? Oh crap, I'm interrupting something aren't I?" It was Wes walking into the room wheeling Finn with him. Kurt and I jumped apart, me falling off the bed, Kurt struggling to put his shirt back on but not before both Wes and Finn had seen his scars. Both had the tact to keep their eyes averted.

"What do you want?" I said irritably rubbing my head where it hit Kurt's bedside table.

"Finn wanted to talk to Kurt. Alone." Wes said pointedly dragging me by the arm back to our room. Once we were back there I decided to take out my frustration by smacking him in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for dude?"

"That was for fucking cock-blocking me! What the hell man? I finally got him to talk about what happened in the accident, and I was just about to kiss him! What was so important that you had to drag me away from him?" I yelled

" Something that could mean the sexually-frustrated death of you", Wes said winking at me as I was dragged to the desk we shared. He opened his laptop to a bookmarked page on YouTube. He clicked on a video entitled 'Kurt Hummel's Single Ladies Dance'. The very title made me drool. On the screen was a slightly younger Kurt dancing to Beyonce's 'Single Ladies'. I looked down at my pants and realized that I was in desperate need of a cold shower. "Damn you Wesley", I growled an octave lower running to the bathroom and hearing Wes chuckle behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww, I'm so mean to Blaine aren't I? Then again Finn is such a cock-block it's hilarious. That was most of the back-story. There might be more in the future if I decide to describe the story from Finn's point of view or if I** **decide to make Karofsky a character or not. If I do make him a character, I'm not going to make him a bad guy because I generally like him and don't want to bash him after Tuesday's episode (which made me cry). Any characters you guys want to see? Reviews make Finn less cock-blocking!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter ?

**A/N: Hey guys, me again. Listen up, out of over 300 hits to this story I have only gotten 7 reviews. From the same 2 people, I love you both and you know who you are don't stop writing your lovely reviews. But to all the others out there, it would be absolutely smashing if you all sent me a review. Song requests, character requests, or even simple spelling and punctuation mistakes are still reviews and I am seriously deprived! Well enough of me beating down on you! On with the story!**

I walked back to Kurt's room grinning, "Kurt, I have a surprise for you. Kurt?", I turned, and saw Kurt, passed out on his couch. He had never looked cuter. His pink lips parted, his hair all mussed up and his chest rising slightly. I reached down to brush his hair off his forehead and he stirred, eyes opening and filling with surprise when he saw me perched above him.

"Hey Boo ", I whispered and he smiled, "I have something to show you. Follow me." He nodded blearily and held onto my hand as I led him to the stairs. When stopped outside of our destination I walked behind him and covered his eyes.

"B-Blaine?", Kurt asked, "Where are you taking me?", he sounded scared and I wondered if he had been mislead before. "We are going to my favorite place in this whole goddamn school" I said leading him forward.

"Ta-Da!", I said whipping my hands off of his eyes, "Welcome to the music room!" Kurt said nothing, he just moved around the room running his hands over the various instruments. He stopped at the grand piano and played a few bars of a song I didn't recognize before launching himself at me with a squeal.

"Ohmygod thank you so much!" he whispered in my ear, he wrapped his legs around my waist and buried his face in my shoulder. I carried him over to the grand piano and set him down gently on the bench. I cupped his face in my hands and brought it close to mine. He breathed in sharply, his eyes darting from my hands to my lips and back again, our lips met and there were fireworks. His tongue prodded my lips gently and I parted them slightly granting him access. He moaned slightly, the noise shooting straight to my groin. I broke the kiss and rested my forehead against his.

"Be my boyfriend?" I whispered and he nodded, "Will you play me something?"

"Yes", he whispered turning to the keys.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap!_

_It's time to try _

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye _

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_I'm through accepting limits_

'_Cuz someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

'_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying Gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_Bring me down!_

He finished playing and turned to see me staring at him dumbstruck. The emotion he conveyed through that song was so astounding that I actually believed that he was Elphaba. And the fact that he could hit a high F!

"I knew it!", an abrasive voice yelled, "I knew that you could hit that note! And you let me believe that you couldn't? Why did you do that?", The voice belonged to a small girl with abnormally large brown eyes walking towards us.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything but, who the fuck are you and why did you just insult my boyfriend?" I asked

"My name is Rachel Berry, and _you_ are Kurt's boyfriend? I approve if and only if you are helping overcome the deteriorated mental state he is in. No offense but you're kind of short.", she said giving me a once-over look. I bristled, why did everyone make comments on my height?

"I am Kurt's psychologist. I am the one that helped him get over his depression! What are you to him? Kurt, did you know this girl? Kurt?" I turned and saw that Kurt had walked out of the room. "Oh no." I whispered. The day before I had stumbled on to something in Kurt's file, **Warning: If caught in the cross-fires of an argument, subject will immediately vacate premises upon which aforementioned argument took place.**

Kurt had run away. All because this stupid Rachel girl had shown up and started yelling at him about being able to hit an obscure note in a Wicked song? What the hell is going on here? How does Kurt even know this girl? "How did you find him? He was supposed to be safe here! Away from the world so that he could recover in peace. How do you even know him?" I was shouting but I didn't care. I didn't hear Finn and Wes coming up behind me.

"Dude! Stop yelling at my girlfriend!" Finn yelled

"Your girlfriend? Finn, she made Kurt run away! I don't know where he is and I'm scared."

"Kurt's missing? We have to find him and quick. We can't leave him out overnight, it's supposed to snow! He'll freeze", Wes said looking worried, "Finn, grab your loudmouth girlfriend and lets help Blaine find Kurt before it gets too late." Rachel looked vaguely hurt at this statement but I didn't care, I just wanted Kurt back.

Where was he?

**A/N: Where did Kurt go? To be honest guys I think this story has only one or two chapters left in it. But 'Defying Gravity' finally made its appearance! YAY! Reviews welcome. Cheerio- Kat**


	7. Chapter 7

Finale

**A/N: Hey guys, I feel like a total ass for not updating in a while. High Schools a real bitch, not to mention the severe writers block I had trying to come up with this chapter. This is the end of The Patient unfortunately but I invite you all to read my next story. It's called 'Here Boy?' it's a supernatural story that I came up with randomly one day during geometry. Song for this chapter is 'Glitter in the Air' by P!nk. POV is going to switch between Kurt and Blaine so it might confuse some.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

Where's Kurt? These were the words I kept repeating to myself as Wes, Finn, Rachel, and I searched the entirety of the Dalton grounds.

"Any sign of him?" it was Wes

"Not a trace." I replied fighting back tears of frustration. Just when I had finally gotten him to open up, to me and everyone else, that Rachel chick had to go and scare him away. Why did she do that?

"Rachel, why were you and Blaine fighting earlier?" Finn asked.

"Because, he yelled at me for confronting Kurt about that high note in Defying Gravity that he 'supposedly' couldn't hit. I heard him singing it and wondered if it was a recent development or if he blew that on purpose when we had our diva-off back in softmore year.", she paused to take a breath but I cut her off.

"What are you talking about? You started yelling about him being able to hit that high F, when you thought that he couldn't! Why would you think that he couldn't hit it? He's a freaking countertenor!", I yelled but Finn cut in.

"Rachel, Kurt blew that note on purpose because he didn't want to make you storm out of the room for like the millionth time that week! The whole club knew, we just didn't tell you because you throw major hissy fits over solos that you didn't get and quite frankly don't deserve!", Finn said this in an angry rush and was breathing harshly at the end of his rant. Rachel had tears in her eyes and muttered something about going to her car. She rushed out of the room sobbing loudly and Finn looked ashamed, "I've wanted to say that to her for years. I just didn't think she'd take it that badly. I'm sorry Blaine, for telling her where we were. I thought that she'd finally give in and I'd get some pity sex but I didn't tell her where my room was, so she just wandered and walked in on Kurt singing and the rest just fell to shit."

"It's alright Finn. I see where you were coming from, trust me I've been in your position.", Wes said "By the way, pity sex? Not that great."

"Yeah, David said it wasn't that good for him either dude.", I bantered smiling slightly. Rachel ran back into the room in hysterics, reindeer jumper askew.

"Guys, I think I know where Kurt went!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

_1 hour earlier_

Rachel. How did she find me? I chose to go here because she couldn't find me again. Don't get me wrong, I love her like a sister but she's just too much to take in at one time. It's a sensory overload and I'm still in a fragile mental state as it is. Rachel could make me have a breakdown.

So where was I? Oh, right. I silently ran from the music room where Rachel and my boyfriend (boyfriend!) were arguing. I looked around, wondering where the doors would take me. Going through the door marked 'cars' I found my way to the parking lot and walked over to Rachel's car. I smirked when I saw her purse in the passenger seat and the keys still in the ignition.

"Ah Rachel, some things never change.", I said smiling fondly. I unlocked her car and got in, glancing at the clock on the dash it appeared to be 5:30. Where could I go? Home? No, too painful. The cemetery? No, too soon. Then it hit me, McKinley. Why not go to the place where it all started? I turned the key and started to drive.

**Blaine**

"We have to go to McKinley!", Rachel said melodramatically, "It's the only place that he could go that wouldn't overwhelm him emotionally."

"He couldn't possibly go there.", I countered "Do you know what happened to him at that school? Bad things Rachel, very bad things."

"I know what happened to him.", Rachel whispered "I was the one that stitched him up all those times." I gaped at her. So, she did have a heart underneath all of her abrasiveness. "He has an hour's start on us so we need to hurry."

We all ran (well, Finn wheeled), over to one of the school vans used for transporting patients to various outings.

**Kurt**

Walking into the slushy-covered, desperate-feeling halls of McKinley was like stepping back in time. Gratified posters for the glee club still hung haphazardly on the walls between lockers; the trophy case was still empty. And the lingering sound of music was still in the air. Wait _music._ Glee club was still in!

I bounced happily over to where my old locker was and dialed the combo; it hadn't changed at all in the nine months that I had been gone. My pictures were still there, my spare set of clothing too. The only thing missing was the air of homey-ness it had when I still used it. Something hit me over the head; I squealed out in pain and fell onto the ground. I could feel something sticky on the back of my head. The last thing I remembered before blacking out were two large, looming faces above me, one with a Mohawk.

"Oh shit Dave, we killed Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

"Hurry up Wes! We have to find him!" I said bouncing up and down in my seat nervously. We had just pulled into McKinley's parking lot.

"Sit still Blaine, I'm trying to park." Wes said irritated, "I want to find him too. Can't you hold on for a second?"

"Not when the boy I love is missing somewhere in that dilapidated hellhole", I said not thinking. I loved Kurt? Do I? No, I do. I, Blaine Everett Anderson, love Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! _Well no going back now. _I thought realizing that the car had stopped and that everyone was staring at me. "What? I love him. I'm not a robot guys."

I got out of the car and ran towards the front doors. I heard a weak groan coming from one of the hallways. "Kurt! Kurt! Where are you Kurt?" I yelled, my voice bouncing off of the walls. Turning a corner, I saw a small crowd gathered in front of a row of lockers. A tall boy with a Mohawk was holding a fire extinguisher limply at his side looking ashamed as he was yelled at by another boy with close-cut brown hair and a letterman's jacket and a bold, sassy, black girl.

"What the _fuck _were" The girl began.

"-you thinking! You could" The boy continued, face turning purple with rage.

"-have killed him, you idiot!" They finished together. I sidled closer to the group and peeked at what they were gathered around. I gasped, they finally noticed I was there but I didn't care. Lying there, unconscious in a puddle of something red and sticky, was Kurt. "Who are you?" a curly-haired man in a vest asked, walking up to me.

"Blaine! Don't run off on us like that! Did you find… oh" It was Finn with Rachel on his lap being wheeled by an out-of-breath Wes. "Mr. Shue! Good to see you, have you seen Kurt anywhere?"

The curly-haired man stood there slack-jawed, eyes wide with disbelief at the sight before him. "Finn, dude! Now you're in a chair like me!" a bespectacled boy in a wheelchair said, grinning as he wheeled over to give Finn a fist bump, "Sorry about knocking Kurt out. Puck thought he was a burglar." Finn glared at the mohawked boy in question who stood like Mr. Shue and the rest of the crowd: open-mouthed looking from me to Finn to Kurt and back again.

"Finn, who are these people?" I whispered not taking my eyes off of Kurt for a moment. Surprisingly enough it was Wes who answered me, "They're the New Directions." He said, "Finn and Kurt's old glee club. I saw the YouTube videos of you guys at Sectionals last year." He added hastily seeing the confused looks on their faces.

"Nice to meet you all." I said, stepping forward and shaking Mr. Shue's hand, "My name is Blaine Anderson. Kurt's psychologist and boyfriend. The Asian guy behind Finn over there is Wes, Finn's psychologist."

I ran over to Kurt and picked up his torso, checking behind his head for wounds. Finding none I voiced a question that had been on my mind since I stepped into the school, "What is this sticky stuff?" the whole club laughed.

"Come on, follow us to the choir room." A skinny Asian fellow said wrapping an arm around one of the girls I recognized as being from Kurt's 'Single Ladies' video. I picked Kurt up and settled him on Finns lap.

* * *

><p>The choir room was different from the parts of the school I had seen before. It had an undeniable air of hope in it that the rest of the school so clearly lacked.<p>

"Blaine, why don't you sit down and tell us what has happened to Kurt and Finn in the past nine months." Mr. Shue said pulling out a chair. And I did, I told them all about the accident, Finn's PTSD, how it left him almost incapable of being in a car, Kurt's depression and how it left him unresponsive and nearly mute until I came into his life.

"Wait, why did he run away if he was getting better?" a blond girl (Quinn?) asked.

"He and Rachel had an argument about the fact that he could hit a high F." I said glaring at Rachel who pointedly looked away.

"Blaine?" a soft voice asked. I whipped around and saw Kurt, rubbing his eyes and blinking blearily.

"Hey sweetie." I said wrapping him in my arms, "Are you okay? You had me and Finn really worried." Kurt smiled softly and kissed me, pulling me into his body while simultaneously sliding his tongue into my mouth. We heard a cough and broke apart faces flaming. "Best way of saying 'yes' ever." I whispered.

"Can we go to the auditorium please?" Kurt asked with big eyes, "I want to perform before I go back to Dalton."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

Standing on that stage again was the best thing I had felt in a long time. I mentally rifled through my memorized songs and music began to play out of nowhere. This usually creeped me out but tonight it was just me, the music and Blaine. I opened my mouth and started to sing.

_Have you ever_

_Fed a lover_

_With just your hands?_

_Close your eyes_

_And trusted_

_Just trusted?_

_Have you ever_

_Thrown a fistful_

_Of glitter in the air?_

_Have you ever looked_

_Fear in the face_

_And said "I just don't care"?_

_It's only half past the point of no return_

_The tip of the iceberg_

_The sun before the burn_

_The thunder before the lightning_

_The breath before the phrase_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_

_Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not_

_Alone_

_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?_

_Have you ever invited a stranger to come _

_Inside?_

_It's only half past the point of oblivion_

_The hourglass on the table_

_The walk before the run_

_The breath before the kiss_

_And the fear before the flames_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

_La La La La La La La La_

_There you are, sitting in the garden_

_Clutching my coffee,_

_Calling me sugar_

_You called me sugar_

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_

_Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?_

_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it_

_Ever get better than tonight?_

_Tonight_

The music ended and I fell into Blaine's arms. Happy and content for the first time in almost two years. He looked into my eyes, swallowed and whispered the three words that I had wanted to spill from his perfect lips since I met him.

"I love you Kurt.", he whispered

"And I love you Blaine", I whispered back. I was finally where I belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can you guys even read through all the CHEESE on your screen? I swear that has got to be the cheesiest thing I've ever written. Well that's all for this story. Stay tuned for anything that I will write in the future. Cheerio-Kat **


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys I know I said that the last chapter was the end but this story got so many views and likes that I decided to write an epilogue. It's short but I hope that it ties things up nicely, third person POV btw.**

**Five years later**

A cold wind blew about Blaine and he shivered, drawing his coat tighter around him. Cemeteries scared the hell out of him but Kurt had finally admitted that he was ready for a visit to his parents.

"Daddy, where's Papa?" Blaine turned to smile down at his and Kurt's two year old son, Toronto.

"He'll be here in a minute Sweetie." He said picking the child up. Kurt's arrival was signified by the sound of tires crunching on gravel. "Look Tor, there he is." He shifted Toronto to his hip and grasped Kurt's left hand, feeling the metal band on his third finger and smiling. They'd been married for two years, together for five. Kurt had been released from Dalton six months after what he dubbed the 'Rachel Incident' but stayed on as an orderly, helping out where he could. Blaine had gone on to become a very successful Psychologist. Kurt was now the secretary of Blaine's practice, a position that satisfied both of them.

"Ready to do this?" he asked Kurt.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Kurt whispered. Blaine set their son on the ground where he walked, swinging between both of his father's as they made their way to Kurt's family plot.

Kurt knelt down in front of his father's grave, "Hi Dad. It's me. I know it's been five years but the very thought of visiting this place was enough to render me catatonic." He chuckled darkly "This is my husband Blaine, and my son, your grandson, Toronto. Blaine was my psychologist at Dalton and he saved me. I was so caught up with the fact that I lost you that I, that I" he started to cry.

"Papa please don't cry." Toronto said looking at his father with his wide glasz eyes that were so much like Kurt's. "Can I talk to Grandpa?"Kurt nodded mutely and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Hi Grandpa Burt, I never met you but I've seen pictures of you at my Uncle Finn's house. Papa and Daddy don't keep any at our house because it makes Papa cry and I don't like seeing Papa cry." He thought for a moment "Daddy says that you liked cars. I want to be a mechanic when I grow up so Uncle Finn doesn't have to work so much." For a two-year old he was using very big words which he was proud of.

"Burt, you don't know me but I'm your sons husband" Blaine said addressing the headstone "I really would have liked to have met you. It's a real shame that I never did, you and Kurt seemed like you were really close. I met Kurt when we were both at our worst and we brought each other back to life." Kurt smiled slightly "Now here we are, five years later with a beautiful little boy and another on the way." Kurt's eyes widened a little at that statement Blaine just grinned and raised Kurt's hand to rest on his stomach. Kurt started to cry happy tears as he felt their second child kick against his hand.

"Goodbye Dad." He whispered, standing up "I'll come see you again, I promise" The little family walked back to Kurt's car feeling content and happy.

**A/N: I apologize if the whole mpreg thing squicks anyone out. It just came to me and I felt like it would be a sweet way to end the story. Review and read my other story The McKinley Mental Files. It ties in with this story a bit. Cheerio- Kat.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, my dear readers. I have been kind of AWOL on my fanfiction account and I would just like you all to know that I have recently acquired an AO3 account and will be re-writing all of my stories and uploading them up there instead under the name 'idonotunderstandthisreferenc e'. Hopefully I will have them re-written and uploaded in the upcoming months. If you have any questions or comments, message me on my tumblr at givemegabeorgivemecas.

Happy Holidays!-Kat


End file.
